Awakened
by ThatOneObsessiveWriter
Summary: It's been years since one brave soul sacrificed herself to save her friends. Sadly though, with her sacrifice came consequences, where she was forced into the shadows all alone where no one would ever remember her. She's been sentenced to eternal imprisonment, but what if she broke the chains? What if she managed to break free and finally stop the true evil? Rated T because FNAF
1. Chapter 1

Cold. Dark. Alone. Cold. Dark. Alone.

Tears fell the first time I came here. Can I escape? Am I the only one here? Will I survive?

Questions. Questions. Questions. Yet, no answers.

Hopes. Hopes. Hopes. Yet, no miracles.

I can't move at all. I'm trapped within an ancient machine, forever alone and forever consumed by the thick darkness. It's obvious when I say I hate it here. I hate them. Although I can't blame them; after all, it wasn't exactly their fault anyway.

So who do I blame? Who should I frame for my abduction, torture, and death? Is it too late? Can I still hope for someone to save me? Is there still time?

How long has it been? A year? A century? A millennium? How long have I been here?

Will I ever get out? Is there no hope left? Are they truly gone forever? Or do I still have a chance? Can I still save them?

Is my time up? Have I been fooled through my own despair? Do I blame the one person who has nothing to do with me, but everything to do with them? Can anyone hear me? Am I really all alone?

Questions have buzzed through my head and have remained that way for a very long time. I have remained here for what seemed like centuries, stuck in my own nightmare, forever waiting the day I could finally escape. I guess I didn't completely hate them; after all, they did save me from the worst things that could happen. I only hated them because I had no one else to blame. Now that I think about it, who am I to put this on them?

I really should be ashamed. They did save me once, and now I'm directing my anger at them. But my rescue was so long ago, it was such a foggy memory. Maybe it was all just a hopeless nightmare. Maybe I should just accept it.

Perhaps the colored man has something to do with this. Is he the reason for all my suffering? Or was he their controller, and he forced them to do this to me? Is that why I feel they are to blame for this dark, empty hole in my heart?

I can't be furious enough. All the anger, frustration, depression, loneliness, confusion, insanity, and longing to go home must have been his fault. All this time… I was such a fool. How could I let this happen? For me, and my friends…

For many days I've been awaiting my revenge, and my vengeance. It was all too much for me. I need to do something soon, before I completely lose my sanity. But I can't get out alone. I need help.

And the only one who can help me is probably long gone by now. Someone has to get me out. Now. I pray for my survival, day and night, but nothing has happened since I first came. 'Oh, please, someone help me. Anybody.'

All I can do here is all I have ever done here. Cry, bleed, die, awaken, scream, struggle, give up. All I have ever done. I can't remember much from back then, but now I know for sure that whoever I am, wherever I'm at, I am eternally trapped here, and I am dead.


	2. Chapter 2

A faint whirring sound interrupted my sleep. I snapped to reality, where I could no longer feel anything and where I was starting to see blurred colors instead of darkness. I blinked a few times. It was real. I was seeing through my own eyes!

Or at least, I thought they were mine. The colors cleared out to shape a tattered dull wall. I must've been staring at a ceiling. I groaned, and twitched my fingers to make sure I could move.

Gaining enough strength, I managed to sit myself up and find myself on the ground in a room with nothing but a few other animatronics, each damaged, lonely, and lifeless. I knew these robots like I knew the back of my hand. One was the Balloon Boy – a small, childish, but friendly animatronic who used to be one of my friends. Another was the Marionette – a creepy but caring robot who really did look out for me. Then there were four other robots – the toys – four kind and protective but timid robots who were the ones that saved my life too many times.

I sighed at the sad sight. These six were once my happy, friendly, caring friends, but now they're all dead. Lifeless, and forever not able to be saved. Suddenly my energy faded, and I collapsed against the corner. I sat slumped against the wall, clueless to what was going on, what happened to my friends, and where I was.

All I could move by then was my eyes. I felt a strange sticky thing on my face. With all my extra energy, I managed to move my hand to my cheek where my fingers met my fur. As I brushed against the strange stuff on my face, I realized that this came from my eyes, and it was a dried up oil trail.

Oily tears. My arm fell again, and I noticed a few pieces of broken glass nearby. With all my strength, I strained myself to see into the glass at my reflection. Staring back at me was a broken, tattered old black cat animatronic slumped against the corner, with midnight black stained skin, and eyes black as night with only a small white pupil in one eye.

I fell back once again, and bit back a devastating screech of anger, shock, and depression. Emotions swirled through my mind, drowning out all possible sounds from outside with horrid thoughts of what could end up happening to us all. I had no idea where the others were, apart from these dead six staring straight back at me with stale eyes. Although it was a miracle to be alive again, there was still worse things going on that made my life seem irrelevant. Where was I?

And who turned me on? If I could remember anything, it was my death. I remember getting involved in something that included the other four, and then I had a strange vision of an irregular man who suddenly laughed in my face and shut me off. How did we even get here? And who put us here?

I stared at my left arm. The entire piece was ripped off of me, and only my shoulder remained from my left arm. My right foot was missing as well, and so was the end of my tail, many bits of skin, and a few minor pieces to my systems. Oil swelled up in my eyes, and I let it fall. I sniffled and began to cry.

"_Katie…" _

I jolted up, nearly to my feet, and stared around the room in utter fear. Who just said my name? And where were the others? Was there even a chance someone was calling my name, or was it just a hallucination? Could it be an employee that would finally set me free?

"_Katie…" _

I was getting scared now. I'd already freaked out mentally, and I was just getting ready to spaz out physically. I felt myself getting tense. I whipped my head around to view all corners of the room, but there was no life anywhere else here but me.

"_Katie…"_

Finally, I freaked out. "What?! What do you want from me?!" My breathing intensified and I almost jumped to my feet and ran away, if only I could.

"_Katie… Come… with me… I… want to show you something… Come… Follow… me…" _

"Yeah, I can't exactly do that right now!" I screamed and felt a strange tickling feeling on my left foot. Frightened and angry, I slammed my foot against the wall to stop the weird feeling, but it wouldn't go away. The voices intensified.

"_Katie…"_

"_Come…"_

"_Let me take you away…"_

"_Come with me…"_

"_I will show you…"_

"_Help…"_

"_Save them…"_

"_Help them…"_

"_You… can't…"_

"_Come…"_

"_Katie…" _

"_Please…"_

"_Help…"_

"_I want to go home…"_

"_Follow me…"_

"_Come…"_

"_Katie…"_

The voices… they were horrible. Helpless, in need, scared, depressed, shocked, angry… They scared me half to death. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand any of it. That was it, the last time…

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screeched and kicked my legs as if there were a million spiders trying to get to me. Then I burst with tears and shrieks and slammed my head against the wall as a painful attempt to make the voices go away. But they wouldn't go away.

"STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" I shrieked. I didn't care anymore what happened to me. I just wanted the madness to end. Someone help me, anyone. I could care less what or who saved me, or what happened, all I wanted was this to end before I went insane.

Suddenly a faint creak sounded and the voices cleared away. I directed my attention to the rusted old metal door in the middle of the wall, where the doorknob was held down, and there was a slight crack in between the door and its frame. As the door drew nearer to me, the creaking sound grew clearer. Feeling a pang of excitement, I nearly jumped up, but instead leaned closer to watch what could possibly be my savior walk in. But something unusual happened – actually, compared to what happened to me, this was beyond weird.

The door suddenly swung wide open, revealing a shower of dust that powdered my eyes and fogged my vision, and also, an empty doorway. No one was there. I hesitated for a minute before deciding to play dead. Maybe if this was some ghost or something, they would go away if I tried to blend in. But then a sinister voice cackled and within seconds I blacked out.

* * *

**Hey! So, just a few things I forgot to mention in the first chapter. **

**First off, this story is not a prequel or sequel to anything. The past is yet to be revealed. Second, I obviously own nothing in this story except for my own OC. And no, there is no shipping in this. Also, my bad for any spelling/grammar mistakes, and for any parts of the story that turn out crappy. I try on this, yet it a lot of times ends up weirder than I expected. My writing is terrible .-. But, this is only my first story, so any positive reviews would be appreciated ^_^ Thanks!  
~ ThatOneObsessiveWriter**


	3. Chapter 3

Black turned to light as I slowly fluttered my eyes open and let out a soft moan. The same colors from before blurred my vision, only this time, they were even duller and more tragic. I was weaker than before, and it felt as though my entire endoskeleton was showing through from all the pain. I groaned and blinked a few times to clear my sight.

I was no longer in the room with the other dead six. I was now lying on a metal table in the middle of a dark room. I was too infirm to move, and I could barely speak. I could hear faint whispers tickle my ears, and distract me from what was really going on around me. I concentrated on the voices, but as my focus got deeper, the voices got quieter.

I shifted uncomfortably in my position, but froze and winced when the stabbing pain jolted through me. I sighed. There were too many questions to ask. How did I get here? What happened to us all?

Why can't I remember hardly anything? Who moved me? Where are the others? And most of all, who turned me on?

I glanced around the shadowy room, looking for at least the outline of a door, but could see nothing beyond the thick darkness. There was only me and a nightmare of blackness. I couldn't see through the dark wall shielding what could be the truth. All there was… was darkness.

_Come on, Katie. Move! _I urged myself to get up and get out of here. If I actually were able to jump up, break down the wall and escape, pigs would fly. _Come on!_

_Get up! _I strained myself to lift my head to get a better look of my surroundings. There was a small peek of light somewhere beneath the darkness, but it was too faint to make out. _There. That's gotta be a door._

I lifted my back, but shrieked in agony when the pain returned. _Come on, ignore the pain! It's nothing compared to what you're in! _One more time, I sat halfway up, and began to move my arms. The torment returned, but I somehow managed to work through it.

I moved my hands to sit me up better, then pulled in my knees so I was now hugging my legs, trying not to fall over. _Stand up! Hurry! _I dragged my legs to the side of the table, where they dangled for a few moments, then I pulled myself to the edge. My feet were hanging just over the floor, but I wasn't sure if what I was about to do would either get me out or only trap me.

Maybe I should have stayed in my position before. Helpless, weak, and eternally confused. But no, I was already here, strong enough to finally move entirely, and I was just about to do the next step. Carefully, I placed one foot on the ground, then the other.

I hopped to my feet, where I lost balance and nearly crashed into the table. Leaning against it, I stood myself up and made sure my footing was sturdy. Building up on confidence, I took a step towards the gleam of light, but instead fell on my face. I wasn't apparently as perfectly balanced as I'd hoped. Using the table to stand me up, I took a few short steps while hanging on to the table.

At first I was wobbling, but after a few more practice steps, I'd managed to walk without hanging on. _Finally, now to get out of here! _A short smile of eagerness to leave spread across my face as I walked, no, limped to the light shining through. A bolt of devastating excitement shot through me; I reached out for the light, but as my hand entered the dark wall of shadows, my fingers met only black air. Disappointed, yet determined, I reached in further to find a wall, but found no surface.

I went in further. As the dark consumed my arms, I only was drawn in further. Before I knew it, I was completely in the darkness, and there was only a trace of light coming from the very far back. How wide did this place go?

Finally, I'd felt the hard, rugged surface of the side of the room, with a few sharp bits sticking out. These pointed parts of the wall turned out to be metal, and they cut my fingers. It must've been a vent. Finding a weak spot, I slipped my fingers under the sharp metal, and cautiously lifted the vent cover. The light from inside made me snap my eyes shut, and before the darkness could invade my vision again, I set the cover aside, took a deep breath, and crawled through.

The metal tunnel seemed to go on forever. I've been lost, confused, focused, doubtful, determined, scared, brave, and constantly changing my mind on which way I should go. Sooner or later, I could get out. Hopefully.

Eventually, I stopped at the strange sound of a bone-chilling creak. I whirled my head around for any signs of anyone, but found nothing. Suddenly, the vent below gave in, and I fell through into a new room, where dust arose and showered down on me. I landed on my knees and remained crouched for a moment while at the same time looking around for any reminders of where I could be. Maybe I've been here before.

Except I haven't. Nothing here was familiar. I didn't move at all, not until I could be sure I was alone. My fingers were sore and numb, and were soaked by a weirdly icy liquid. I looked down.

Black puddles pooled under my hands, and my fingers drenched in the freezing liquid. Oil. This was my oil, probably from cutting my fingers on the vent cover earlier. It was blacker than anything I've ever seen.

"H-H-Hel-l-lp-p…"

I whipped my head around in surprise by the sudden voice. This was weird. The voice was oddly familiar to me, as if it were something so close to me, yet something so distant. I narrowed my eyes, attempting to see beyond the dark and pale life of this room.

I could just make out a dull yellow machine in the far side of the room, with one purple eye staring at me. It had an orange beak that was clearly dismantled, messing up its ability to speak. I almost shut down from shock. I knew this sad face, from too long ago, but never have I seen it this poor and helpless.

"…Chica?"


	4. Chapter 4

"H-Hel-lp… p-p-ple-eas-s-se…" The chicken moaned. I remained frozen with confusion that I'd suddenly found her. I wouldn't move. I was too frightened by the horrid sight of the poor robot.

"P-P-Pl-lea-s-se…" She repeated the word. I felt the oil from my fingers reach my knee, soaking the fur and turning it to the blackest shade I've ever seen. I stared at the oil, then looked to Chica, who was getting annoyed that I wouldn't do anything. Forcing the energy past the pain through my body, I dragged my footless leg to where she was slumped against the wall.

"Chica… what happened?" I sat myself next to her, and she closed her eye to try to remember.

"R-Run… G-G-Get-t a-awa-a-ay-y…" She whispered. I noticed a hint of fear in her eye, as well as something different I never would expect. _…Guilt? But why would she be guilty of anything? _

"T-T-The-e-ey-y g-got-t m-m-me.."

I leaned closer to hear better. Her mangled voice and my torn ear weren't helping at all. It took me a moment to go over her response in my head and figure out what she was trying to say. It wasn't too difficult, apart from the static and repeating sounds she made. She was surprisingly shaky and looked like she was about to flood the room with tears.

"Who's 'they?'" I questioned her. Chica stopped shivering. Instead, she managed to turn her head to me and stare at me with the coldest, most serious emotion she's ever given me. She stretched her beak a few times before answering.

"T-T-The-ey… g-g-got the-e-e o-oth-her-r-rs-s… They-y-y're-e… af-f-f-ft-ter…" Her voice trailed off then.

I gritted my teeth. Who would do this to a robot? If anyone, why would they even choose to do this to a robot? I got closer so I could get an answer out of her. "Who? They're after who?"

She eyed me closely, and then twitched her beak to make sure it was still functional. I was right next to her face, eagerly waiting the truth. I clawed the ground where I was, too deep in thought, wondering what secrets she could reveal. But instead, the answer wasn't anything what I thought – no, it was worse than what I thought.

"T-t-they're after-r-r… you."

* * *

**Hey again! Sorry for such a short chapter this time, but I've been pretty busy lately, so I kinda rushed. I just decided to make this chapter about Katie and Chica's conversation after she fell through the vent in a mysterious room... Anyway, expect bigger and longer things soon, because this is hopefully gonna be the only time I make a slight delay, so for now, this is all I got. I have a lot of things to keep up with, so I have no idea how long it will take me to write the next chapter, but I'm aiming to upload at least every two or three days. Thanks!**

**~ ThatOneObsessiveWriter**


	5. Chapter 5

"Who? Chica, please! Who?!" My whispers turned to yells as my frustration took control. "What are you talking about?!"

She stared at me with her one eye and hung her head. "Th-h-hey're-e… the-e-e-e-ey-y're-e…" She trailed off and her eye closed. I could barely hear her systems produce any sound by then, and she was now motionless. I started to panic.

"Chica! Chica, wake up!" I begged, horrified that my old friend could be… No, no she can't be. She must be alive. I hesitated a moment to see if she would wake up again, but nothing happened. I waited and waited, holding back my nervousness and stress.

But she never opened her eye or moved again. I felt a pulse of anger, then raging fury, and slammed my only hand against the wall, which sent a few metal bits flying. I reached out my hand to her chest to see if I could feel any gears still spinning, but as my fingers scraped her body, she disappeared. I collapsed right there, basically going into shock, and letting black tears fall. It was just an illusion.

I placed my hand over my head and began to hyperventilate, leaning against the floor on my knees as if the whole place would just fall down. I couldn't believe it. I was finally losing it. It must have been decades of going insane in here without even knowing what were going on around me.

I managed to keep a straight face after a few minutes of freaking out, and sat myself up to get a better look around. Oil dripping from my eyes blurred my vision, but I was able to see through. I scanned the room all I could, searching for another way out, or at least a way to get back into the vent. I found nothing.

Where was I? I could never recall seeing such a boring old place. Was Chica even here anymore? I stood myself up and leaned against the wall, glancing around for the nearest possible exit.

I took note of the things around me, deciding whether or not it could be something I could use or escape with. Still, nothing. To my right there was a mountain of cardboard boxes I could probably use to get back up to the vent, but they were ripped up. To my left was an old dusty door leading downstairs, but it required a key, something of which I didn't have. Ahead of me were a few shelves of very ancient and useless spare parts and heads made specifically for the other animatronics.

Curiously, I approached the stacks of boxes, as I could see a few cracks in the wall behind them. There had to be some kind of hole in the wall there. I carefully removed the boxes and threw them to the side, which revealed a cracked and damaged door smaller than me. I got onto my knees and strained to keep myself up while pushing open the delicate door, and saw a tile floor behind it with faint light. Afraid to break or snap anything, I took up my time in crawling through the hole and stepping into a newer, more colorful room.

I looked back. The hole I'd been through was gone. That room must've been the basement. I got back on my feet, or, foot, and once again looked around. "Where am I now…?" I said dryly through gritted teeth.

I limped across the room, and saw aisles of tables with ruined party hats on each and wooden chairs damaged all over. There were scratches and claw-marks everywhere – in the walls, the floors, even the ceiling. I had no idea what came from, but I knew it could mean one thing. _Foxy._ He should be here… somewhere.

While I was busy trying to match my claws to the marks to ensure it was from an animatronic, a door slowly creaked open. I froze. Someone took a few steps behind me, then laughed. I knew who it was.

I spun around to face a dark man staring back at me with a sinister look. He took a step toward me, and at that moment I took a step back, which then I backed up into the wall. He had more of the darkness surrounding him, and he kept approaching me until I was flat against the wall, and his face was less than an inch away from mine. He got closer, until I was crouching, and his face was next to me ear.

I dared not to breathe. The man had me trapped against the wall, and he was leaning over me with a stare like he could see into my soul. I remained motionless, until he finally leaned in as close as he could go and whispered dryly and darkly into my ear, _"Never will I let you."_ Then the man suddenly disappeared and the whole world went black around me.

* * *

**I kinda went random with this chapter... Anyway, I hope this is good enough. Also thanks for 3 favorites on my first story! It takes me forever to write this stuff, and I didn't expect to get over 300 views already. Thank you!**

**~ThatOneObsessiveWriter**


	6. Chapter 6

_What now?_ My eyes fluttered open, and I found myself in a dusty old place surrounded by empty, horrific animatronics heads and parts. There was a red curtain nearby and a camera up in the wall corner. I must've been backstage.

I took a quick glance around before leaning against the wall and tucking my feet under myself in a crouched position. It was hard to balance with only one arm, especially with the extra agony my efforts provided. I ensured I was still in my pose, then directed my attention towards the rest of the room I'd not seen very clearly yet. There were a few broken shelves to my left, each tilted over and getting pushed off course by large cracks forming in the walls. Then there were a few other shelves in front of me, each filled with spare masks that were organized and put away neatly, showing off almost complete perfection that made it seem like the damage to the other ones weren't real.

Then there was a lonely endoskeleton without a suit near the opposite corner of the room that sat on a metal table and looked down. It was pretty creepy, just seeing the naked eyeballs and teeth exposed could give basically anyone nightmares. I could hardly imagine what it would be like to look like that – not that I didn't already, due to the missing pieces of skin from some parts of my suit, but what it would be like to be completely unclothed like that. For all I know, it wouldn't be pleasant.

Was there ever this much stuff back here? Is this a flashback, or is this reality? I could be going insane, or I could be just waking up from a century-long dream. I could be hallucinating, and all the others could be waiting for me outside. In fact, I could be dreaming right now, and I could be about to wake up as a human, and realize that all of this chaos was a distraction.

But it wasn't. I didn't wake up, and I wasn't dreaming. I never was. This was all real. All the insanity here was more than a distraction.

Was this a game? Is someone else pulling the strings? Am I just a piece of metal to be toyed with? Does my suffering please the audience? Did I even or ever have an audience?

I shook my head. No, no, no. No more questions. I am here for answers, and that's what I'm going to get. No more holding back.

It took plenty of effort standing myself up with plenty of sudden aching flashes bolted through me, but I managed anyway. At least I wasn't bare like that endo. I kept my hand firmly against the wall for support, and took one last view. It was all the same stuff, except there was a red curtain to the right, and there was faint noise coming from behind it. The noises sounded like children.

Was there a show going on? With extra caution, I ducked under a shelf overhead and approached the curtain. As I got closer, so did the noises. I couldn't tell if they were cheers or screams, but I was about to find out. I stepped forward so my face was basically in the curtain, and then yanked it open.

This unveiled the stage, but no animatronics. I set foot onto the stage, where the usual three were gone. There was no one there. The shouts of kids were now clear, but there were no kids. What was going on?

I was the only one here. I stood there for a moment, suspicion growing inside me. Then I came toward the edge of the stage, where I sat myself with my legs dangling off and my hand against the edge, gripping the wood. I kicked my legs for a moment, silently rocking myself on the stage. I remained this way for a while, carelessly embracing the loneliness while I still had it, and trying to enjoy it before I moved on.

After about a half hour, I decided it was time and leaped off the stage and onto the ground, where I nearly fell over, since I landed with only one foot, but luckily a nearby chair stopped my fall. I cursed silently and made my way around the dining area, and away from there. There were a few different choices to go, but my eyes locked with purple starry curtains as soon as I spotted them. I took a deep breath, and made my way over to Pirate's Cove, where I tripped on the stage and fell on my face against the wood.

I groaned at the stinging result of the fall, and found that I had landed on top of the sign and broke it, the wood now splintering me. I clawed at the stage as I got up once more, and as I neared the curtains, I fell again straight into the curtains, due to my lack of a foot. As I fell, I took the curtains down with me, which blanketed me in a storm of dust and lint. I waved my arm and legs back and forth as an attempt to shake off the curtains, but only ended up getting my hand caught in between two of the wooden boards.

Now my only arm was stuck, I kicked my legs back and forth to push the curtain off, but only ended up sweeping in more dust. Coughing, I struggled my way out of the purple nightmare and kicked it away. Now to get my arm out. I yanked my arm as hard as I could, but it really was stuck. The nails in the stage began to drive into my hand the more I pulled, and the wood splintered my arm the more I rested.

I sighed in defeat, and decided just to check the cove. The cover was off by then, right? I lifted my head to where Foxy would usually be, and gasped at the sight. Foxy was there, but just like Chica, he was torn apart as well. Although it was mostly his fur that was missing, luckily.

"F-Foxy!" I called out to him, still struggling with the 'capture.' I pulled harder, and roughly shook my hand, which gave the boards a slight shift. He didn't respond, and didn't move. I winced at the nails piercing my skin (or, metal) and shook harder. "Foxy!"

He still didn't give any signs of life. Was he dead too? Or was this just a hallucination? Yeah, it probably was. But I wasn't about to give up on him.

"Foxy! Please!" I raised my voice, growing desperate. If he didn't wake up, then I would probably be stuck here with no one else but myself and a half-faceless corpse. Again, no answer. Great.

"Wake up!" I hollered, feeling anger burn my systems. I was furious by then. Then, vicious. I growled and whirled back to my arm trapped beneath the stage, and jerked it as hard as I could to loosen the strength of the boards, then yanked it out with one final tug.

With my hand free, I stumbled over to Foxy as quickly as I could and reached out to touch him. This better not have been an illusion too. Fortunately, as I reached to place my hand on his shoulder, my fingers met his fur, and he didn't fade away. I sighed, relieved, and searched for the 'on' switch, which, inevitably I turned, and he produced a faint whirring sound.

I inched backwards as his eyes slowly fluttered open and he shook his head, exhausted. "…Foxy?" I whispered, and he turned toward me, eyes wide.

"Ye…" He said in awe. I flinched in confusion. Did he even know who I was? And why was he acting like I was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen? "…Run."

It took me a moment to process it all. "What?"

"Run." He repeated, gripping the end of a loose board. He gritted his teeth. I stared at him. Questions rang through my mind.

"…What?"

"Ye need ta' get away… before th' get ta' ye." He replied, giving as little information as possible.

"Who are you talking about?!" I demanded.

"Th'r gonna shut ye down." He didn't answer the exact question I wanted. "Th' wanna get rid o' ye."

"Who?!" I exclaimed with fury fueling my voice. "…Why?!"

"Th' wanna scrap ye for th'r own needs." Foxy was making no sense. This had to be an illusion. It seemed real, but this was not him. I could feel it.

"I –"I began, but he cut me off by smacking his hand against my mouth. I released muffled yells, but he managed to silence them, and pushed me to the back of the cove, where it was darkest. I glared at him, but he seemed more concerned about something else. The way he was staring out the cove, wide-eyed and raking his claws against the wall… I knew it. Someone was here.

I felt the shadows overcome me, yet paid no attention to it and focused only on Foxy. He was trying to hide me from something, but what? And why? I curled up against the hard wall and held my breath.

As he stared out, he suddenly flinched and drew back. Someone was approaching. Before I could make any actions, a long, dark hand reached in and grabbed his neck, and dragged him out struggling. As he squirmed in the hold and screeched, I watched in horror and pressed farther against the wall and away from the culprit.

Soon he was pulled out of sight, and was eventually silenced. I froze and dared not to even think, just staring outside made me want to shut down. But soon, I wished I'd moved much sooner. The shadows suddenly began to slowly consume me, eating away at the light I still had in my exposed self. Then the walls began to close in, and all I could do was scream before, like Foxy, I was dragged away to my doom, inching nearer and nearer with every second of terror.

* * *

**Well this took me days. . Feel free to give me plenty of hate for the suckish pirate accent and the terrible ending. I couldn't find another ...thing to do for this one, so I just ended the chapter that way. I rushed on it, so yea. Anyways, I am trying to get the chapters done as fast as I can, and I apologize for the slow updates (if anyone even reads this stuff). GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TOO MANY CHAPTERSSSSSSSSSSS TO WRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE I need sleep o_o Okay then, thanks for reading, and I'll try harder on the next chapter, so please don't hate me too much ;-;**

**~ThatOneObsessiveWriter**


	7. Chapter 7

…Voices. Angry, shocked, confused, scared voices. Just voices. Voices whispering to me with every falling second.

…I'm done. I'm done with this world. I need to get out of here. The only thing I can remember besides being stuck in this nightmare was the day I was first turned on… and that day was not enough. Nothing was enough, not for me.

But one thing was. And it wasn't this nightmare. It was me. I'm my own problem.

Just wandering endlessly around this horrific maze was bad enough, but being trapped in this suit with no way out was the worst part. This sounds messed up, saying that being probably eternally forced to go through all this terror and fear isn't the worst part of my robotic life, but it's the truth. I hate my life. Why am I here? How did I even get here?

Why am I forced to go through someone else's nightmare? Why am I taking someone else's pain? Why do I even exist? How did I even come alive every night, and how am I still alive and managing through the pain? Honestly, I'm done.

I wish I could just put myself out of my misery, like to go jump off a cliff, or stick my head in a blazing fire. Maybe then I could be happy. But I'm not, and I can't. I'm a robot. I can't die.

Not unless someone scraps me and frees me, I can't die, and I'm going nowhere. I know I'm haunted as an animatronic, but the thing is I'm haunted by something else. Something different. I don't know exactly, but I do know it's irregular.

How come I am the one of all bots to have to do this though? Am I like the Toys or something? Am I meant to be played with? I can't even tell where I am anymore.

I'm blind. I can't see anything. I can't feel anything either. Just pitch black, alone and scared.

I have too many questions that just can't be answered. I'm probably just being laughed at as I wander around here endlessly. But can I get out? Wait, is there even a way out?

I don't know for sure, but I have to try. I have to break out of here and get away before they get to me again. Those voices, they're intense. They're putting too much pressure on me. I don't know how much longer I can handle it.

It won't be long before I suffer the next vision or whatever you'd call it where I'd be in nothing but confusion and desperation, and then the torture scene will come. This happened twice already. Three times does not have the charm. I need to get out of here. Gotta try.

Maybe if I can pressure myself enough, just enough, I can move, and get out of here. It will be pointless since I have no vision, but it's worth a shot. I created some pressure on myself, and strained to move. Pain flashed up my leg and through me, but I couldn't give up. Not now, not ever.

I could only feel myself lying flat on a cold, hard surface, but nothing else. It was different, here, because there was some kind of force on my body that was even heavier than the suit I had to wander around in. Something was keeping me down. I couldn't get up. All I could do was stay still and breathe.

Come on. I can do this. I need to try.

I pushed myself more, attempting to move my footless leg. It was beyond difficult, with the indescribable pain, and the unexplainable damage done to me. But, with some major attempts but shrieks of agony, I'd managed to move slightly. I sat myself up. My back was weak and I could barely stay balanced, and my only hand being the one thing to balance myself almost seemed impossible.

I hissed ignorantly, but it was obvious even with the best lies that none of these things I was feeling were easy to cover up. I felt around. Nothing. Just me, and the surface. I stood up.

I nearly fell on my face about six times due to my lack of balance, but it's not like I haven't done this before. I slowly limped in a random direction, almost wondering if I was just nothing more than a blind endoskeleton in a poorly kept costume. Honestly, it's hard to remember my regrets. Remembering the good times was hard enough, but my doubts just… haunted me. I couldn't think about anything other than my past mistakes and how I could've done better.

Who am I? Who is Katie the Cat? What am I? What is this place? Why is this place in existence?

Questions. Voices. Whispers. Nightmares. Insanity.

Welcome to my world. The worst place you could possibly be. Enough of these robots, I've nearly forgotten about them. But what about me? Why should I even be called a robot?

No one ever said this was fun. No one, no one at all. I know I was built for "fun," but that has nothing to do with this. Here, fun is a word in a foreign language. Danger. Not fun.

I limped onward, hoping to at least find some place I can regain my vision, and my focus. But I was too lost in thought to concentrate on where I was going. I could feel a cold, tight object pressing against my body, but I wasn't sure. Maybe it was the suit, or maybe it was something irregular. Here we go, no going back.

As I went on, something strange happened. A weird image came over my head, and I immediately stopped. I wasn't daydreaming. I wasn't hallucinating. I was having a vision.

I could barely make out a bloodied checkered floor with a knife thrown down against it. Then there was five figures, laying motionlessly in the dimming light, covered in red and blue streaming from their closed eyes. It was horrible. A purple man stood there, laughing and smiling maniacally, happy with his surroundings.

He threw aside an empty golden suit, exited the image, and slammed a door he'd vanished into. The five figures just sat there. Lifeless and in tears. This made me release a few tears myself, since I've always had a more, well, delicate side. Suddenly, the door reopened, and in stepped a black and white puppet-like thing that possessed with it four inactive animatronics.

The others. The Marionette. The kids. The man. I think I know where this is going.

Marionette set down three of the suits, and carried a large brown one over to one child, then placed the mask around his head, then the rest of the suit. He did the same with the other suits on three of the others kids, leaving one kid left. He approached it cautiously, seeming unsure of something. I couldn't tell what.

Then he looked to the empty suit the man left behind, and back to the kid. At once, I figured it out. I didn't need to see this. It was already gruesome, so why must I watch a poor child basically get kidnapped? Marionette placed the final child into the golden suit and stood back. At once, all but one became active.

Their eyes glowed, and they stood up, confused and frightened, then nearly fainted at the sight of their new selves. They looked to the floor. The golden one was splayed out across the floor helplessly. They looked at Marionette, who did nothing. Suddenly, a loud bell rang. Loud enough to make even a robot like me go deaf.

I screeched, reaching up to cover my ears, but as I did, I realized I had no ears, and I had no arm. My screech never sounded. It was silenced instantly by horrid effects of a darkened, twisted scream that outshone mine. The vision faded. At once, I was pulled away, struggling to get out, but only ended up getting further near the doom pulling me inwards.

* * *

**I may have gone a bit far with some aspects of this one... Anyways, I kinda forgot about this story for a while cuz of school and internet obsessions, excluding fanfiction. Okay, so this is what I got for now. She slowly begins to see the origins of her past and the original five. Welp, enjoy what I have for now, because I have too much work already to deal with. -.- Thanks for reading. **

**~ThatOneObsessiveWriter**


	8. Chapter 8

Where is this taking me… I feel like I've been everywhere already, like I've seen everything. My memories are faint, my energy is dying, and my confusion as well as my danger is only growing. I'd just witnessed the death of five children and the awakening of four horrified animatronics. And now I'm being lured into another trap. Here we go again.

I'm almost getting used to this, except for the weakness in my systems and the horrid images I had to go through. But I know something's about to happen. But what?

I already know this: five children were stuffed into the first five robots to be built, which explains why they can come alive and roam. And the purple guy has everything to do with it. But wait. Maybe not everything.

It's the Marionette. He has everything to do with it. He's the one who forced five souls into this mess, and now I'm beginning to wonder if he's what caused my reawakening. Could he have been the one to turn me on?

I can only recall that horrific pain I felt the day I was first turned on. Not the day where I was forced into this mess, but the day when I first became active. The employees beat me to my knees with cruelty only in their hearts. I never understood why, but the pain I felt back then was a lot like the pain I feel now.

I can try harder. I can do better. I can escape, and I can undo it all. I can control myself. I just don't want to be alone.

Someone needs to help me, before this place closes in on me. I'm still blind, but I know I'm in another room. Where have I been all this time? I can't tell if I'm real or if I'm just an illusion in a child's memory. For all I know, I'm practically enslaved in a kid's place and forced to go through all the torture someone else was meant to suffer. But the problem is I don't know why.

I feel weak. I can't move, just like how it was when I first woke up. For now, I must sit and wait.

"_You're a weakling! Moron!" _

Suddenly, a voice rang through my head, and I knew what was about to happen. I reached out to cover my ears, if I even had any, but clearly couldn't make any kind of action. I couldn't resist this one. There was nothing to help me clear my head or help to focus on something other than the voice, so all I could do was be still and listen.

"_Pathetic!"_

"_Stupid!"_

"_Die!"_

"_Freak!"_

"_You suck!"_

"_Go jump off a cliff!"_

"_Everyone hates you!"_

"_Quitter! No one cares about you!"_

They flooded my head and remained there, repeating again and again to my ignorant self and caused the scene around me to somehow intensify. I've just experienced things that had nothing to do with me before, and now, I can already tell that this time, the torture is directed on me. At least, that's what I think. I felt nothing, no emotion, no pain, no energy, only blankness as the voices darkened.

"_Why don't you just die?!"_

"_You're worthless!"_

"_You're as useful as dirt!"_

"_Get out of our lives!"_

"_Hurry up and end your life! Nobody wants to see you!"_

"_You're an idiot! Dumber than my brother!"_

"_Shut up! Go away!"_

"_You know, everyone would be better off if you didn't exist! So why not do us all a favor and die?!"_

I couldn't take it. The cruel names and insults just kept coming, and nothing would stop it. Nothing, nothing at all. I was helpless. I thought for a moment there maybe I could make it, but I was wrong. It's over.

Something hard and cold wrapped around my limbs, waist, and neck and tightened. Starting to feel pain, I struggled to get it off, but it only got tighter. I realized that this metal constricting me was a horde of chains, securely tied to a wall or some surface. I couldn't break it.

The voices kept going. The chains suffocating me tightened even more. I was dragged backwards, feeling tight metal on my neck. I hated this place. I hated them. For once, I need to fight back.

I suddenly rose from my spot, somehow resisting the rough chains and their violent attacks. With plenty of effort and determination, I tugged on my chains and started to walk forward. They pulled me back again, but I still kept my focus forwards. Suddenly the chains stopped pulling, and the voices faded away. Before I knew it, my chains were broken, and I was free.

I suddenly found myself standing in an empty darkness. Nothing was here if I wasn't blind and the room was just pitch black. I whirled around, trying to find somewhere to go or something to hang onto, but of course I was the only thing there. My voices cleared, and I could suddenly see again. It was pitch black.

I blinked several times to make sure I was seeing, and thankfully, I was. I started to walk forwards once more, but as I traveled, something came over my vision that made me stop and stare. I saw a random human in an employee's outfit, lying dead and bloody. There was a hint of gold in the background, but that didn't distract from a rusty brown and black piece of metal sitting next to the human.

I was very confused as I looked at it, but the longer I studied its corpse, the more uneasy I grew. I could only see the image of a dead human, but there was something about this picture if I were having a vision of it. I examined it for a very long time, until I gasped, clutched my fists, and fell to my knees. I saw who this human was, and a purple-colored figure looming over it – it was a girl. A girl like me.

* * *

**Alright, so this apparently took waaaaaaay longer than I said it would, but with summer coming up soon and plenty of work to do, you tend to get pretty busy with all these tests and projects due basically right before summer. Anyways, got any questions on the story? I'll answer any questions in the last parts of each new chapter. On another note, this story is gonna end pretty soon, so expect only a few chapters and possibly some slow updates. Thanks for reading, peoples. **

**~ThatOneObsessiveWriter**


	9. Chapter 9

"You…" I growled, feeling my metal claws dig into my palms. "You did this to me…"

The moment I took a step towards him, he turned his head and stared at me with the coldest, emptiest gaze I have ever seen. His eyes were blank; with no iris dotting either of them. It was creepy. His purple clothes were rugged and torn, ripped apart at the seams just over his scarred flesh. A horrific, evil smile slowly crept onto his face, stretching almost past his scratched nose.

Then, he approached me very quickly as the vision of the corpse and the metal behind him vanished, and I found myself standing in the pizzeria, almost as if all of this was an illusion, except for him.

"Yes," he rasped his tone dark and menacing. "I did."

I found myself leaning against the wall with his face extremely close to mine. This was just like a repeat of the hallucination I'd gone through before, except only more realistic. I shuddered as he grabbed both my shoulders then suddenly slammed my back against the floor. I struggled and kicked at him to get him to let go, but he had me pinned down in a way I couldn't escape.

The world around me seemed to spin as I tilted my head to where I could just see the stage… and three figures standing still upon it. I knew those three. They were once my friends, and if this monster could really strangle me the way he's doing it then were they real too?

"Bonnie, Chica, Freddy!" I called out helplessly. Freddy saw me, but only rolled his eyes and looked back down. "Help!" The chicken glared at me, and the bunny shot me an unamused stare that only meant hatred and carelessness towards me. I stared at them, both shocked and angry, and yelled out again. "Please!"

None of them helped me. I brought my attention back to the man as his strength on me intensified, and a loud creak sounded followed by a spark of electricity from a few broken wires. In just seconds, he looked down at me, still smiling, and with all his force yanked off my other arm, releasing a deafening snap, and my high-pitched shriek. He held up my dismembered arm, and threw it to the side, where it laid in a pool of oil.

A black liquid poured out of my now limbless shoulder and I looked up at him in terror. My ears fell back as he suddenly pulled out an axe, waved it in front of my face, and raised it. I shut my eyes, preparing for impact, but it never came. I could only hear a sudden noise of something hitting the ground, and then his shouts and yells that seemed to be of pain. I again opened my eyes to look at him, but as I did, he was gone.

One figure stood over me, towering much higher than I could ever expect within two seconds. He was covered in all black, and had a pale white face. I recognized him at once. The Marionette. He held out his hand, which I hesitated to take, since I didn't know whether to trust him, and I had just lost my other arm. Instead he placed his hands over my shoulders and lifted me up, then helped me to sit down in the dining area.

I looked over. The three animatronics on the stage were gone as well. And the Pirate's Cove curtain was open, revealing an empty cove. I glanced at him blankly, feeling several emotions swirl through my head, but did nothing.

He finally broke the silence with his harsh tone. "Katie… do you know what's happened?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to waste my time pelting this puppet with questions. I just wanted him to get to the point.

He sighed. "A lot has been going on… hasn't it? Ever since you were turned on…" He trailed off.

I should've known. He did it. He's the one who activated me and sent me into this torture, but did he stuff me, or was it the purple guy?

"Look, Katie… you don't know what's been happening. I'll start from the beginning… ever since you were built, you weren't exactly you. You were just a robot who played a role as a side show. It was great, at first, but then after the incident, kids just lost interest in you. You became very unpopular, more unpopular than that Foxy who was the most hated robot after the bite. He didn't cause it, but let's not talk about that.

"Soon, you started to malfunction and glitch, and the company just decided there was no point in letting you perform, so they shut you down and threw you into the basement with the other lifeless suits. Now this may not seem even close to what you remember, but none of this happened to you. It happened to your suit. You were actually a night guard who came one night to work, but after Bonnie killed you, thinking you were an endoskeleton, they stuffed you into that suit and turned you on, and lucky for you, you survived! You thought you were a robot all this time, and the time you were first active, you thought it was your time being alive as a bot, but you were really the guard who lost her memories and experiences of all things as you were killed.

"After that, you could roam and do whatever you wanted at night. But then one day, _he_ returned and destroyed the others, but as he tried to destroy you, he was caught. He quickly ran and left the other animatronics in pieces, along with their poor souls. You pulled through, and as you were found, the employees carelessly put you into an old storage room for years with me and the toys.

"Just a bit of time passed before I somehow activated and could only turn you on. You were the only one who could be saved, since sadly it was too late for the toys. They were already taken apart almost completely. And that's why you're here. All you saw over all that time was just an illusion, except for when you woke up, and where you are now. The others are destroyed, but their souls are going after the purple guy right now, except for the fifth one.

"Katie, you need to go. I'm an illusion. What I'm telling you is real, but you must leave now. Find the man and the others. Save them." He explained very quickly.

"Wait, how do you know all this? How could the others be going after him now if they were destroyed years ago? And where's the fifth one?" I questioned him.

"Because I was there the whole time, and she can't reach out to leave her suit quite yet. You have to help her. And the others didn't have the strength for years to do it. Look, I can't take any more questions, now go!" He urged me and pushed me into the hallway.

He seemed to grow dark along with the dining area as I looked at the dimly lit hall in front of me and started to head through it. I felt a tear drop from my eye, landing in my torn leg fur. I looked down at it, seeing it was something else. It wasn't black like my oil. It was clear, meaning it was real.

I looked back up, feeling confidence and power pulse through me. As I took a step, I didn't wobble like I usually did with my footless leg. Something held it up. Again, I observed my leg and found an almost transparent image of a foot appearing where the actual one would be. It seemed like a vision, but it felt real. The same thing happened with my arms.

It was weird, but they sort of gave me… hope. I looked ahead, narrowing my eyes at the darkness, until I finally heard the voice in my head.

"_Go."_

Instantly, I bolted down the building, heading for the one place where I could only go now. I wasn't sure about this; I still felt uneasy and confused since all this was sudden, but this had to be where I was supposed to go all this time. I had to be dreaming all of that, but now I felt awake. I raced down as swiftly as possible, until I turned the corner and set foot into what could either be my future or my doom.

* * *

**Alriiiiiiiight, here it is! I'm almost done with the story :3 Now the ending was suckish, I know, but I was very busy lately with other stories and projects I'm trying to get finished even though it's summer for me, which is of course why I'm doing the slow updates... Anyways, I just realized I got 1,000+ views on my first story on this account! Thanks people, I promise I'll try to make the ending chapter(s) as best as I can and I'll try to get it out as soon as possible. Again, thanks readers, I'll work hard on the ending. :) **

**~ThatOneObsessiveWriter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick cursing warning in this chapter, a'ight? I know it's weird to do this before the chapter, but I haven't really put in curse words for the rest of the story, so just so you know...**

* * *

"You!" I roared, bursting into the back room where the murderer was cornered. I wasn't sure why, but he seemed to be freaking out about something that wasn't there. He only stared ahead of him, wide-eyed and quickly mumbled faint things I couldn't make out. He didn't even realize I was there until I took a step forward and shot him an ice-cold glare.

He looked at me then his horrified expression turned to a furious one. "You little bitch!" He hissed, suddenly charging at me. I stepped aside to send him crashing into the wall, then ran up behind him and slammed my fists into his back, pinning him against the surface. I could hear a faint cracking noise as I pressed his body to the wall as forceful as I could, and while I hated to do this, I didn't stop.

He struggled and managed to turn, kicking at me hard enough to push me down. I felt no pain. But then he grabbed the axe he apparently dragged along with him after whatever it was that took him away before. He let on a creepy smile then lunged at me with the axe raised over his head. Before I could react, he brought it down on me, tearing straight through my fragile ear and almost through half of my endoskeleton.

I was surprised at his sudden strength. Before, he was still tough, but now… where was this coming from? Did he have power over me after all?

I staggered backwards, nearly tripping on my own tail. He came at me again, attempting to cut through my torso, yet I kicked at it, sending the axe hurling away and getting stuck in the wall. His smile faded. I felt a smile come to me, even though this wasn't over until he was taken care of.

I pelted at him again, throwing myself at him and slamming his body onto the ground. I grabbed his wrists and kept my foot against his back, holding him down.

"Let's see if humans can live after I break them." I growled, beginning to bend his arms the wrong way. I wasn't planning on killing, but then again, I really didn't have a plan at all. But after what this maniac put me through for years, I don't care what happens to him. I just want him to die so I can finally get out of here.

He yelled in pain, trying to squirm his way out, but he couldn't get out of this one. I held him down firmly. He couldn't escape this time, so I might as well finish it for him. I let go of his arms, and quickly moved my feet on top of both of them so I was about standing on him. It was and felt weird, but that didn't matter. I wrapped my fingers around his neck, and began to turn it all the way around.

"_Stop."_

What?

My anger quickly faded. I looked up; glancing around the seemingly empty room, but this wasn't empty. Four figures appeared before me, looking like small children with only one eye, and the rest of their bodies completely drowned out by their snow-white appearance. They each had a dark tear-like stain trailing down from their only eye. It was obvious at once that these were the kids stuffed into the other four robots. But weren't there five?

I stared at them, keeping the screaming murderer down and helpless, just staring at their almost transparent souls.

"_Stop it."_

A tiny, childish voice spoke to me. I was clearly confused.

"But he did this to all of us! Why should I stop now?" My voice was filled with rage; my fury was beginning to come back to me. I felt my tone darken.

"_You're not supposed to do that."_

What did this child just say? I'm not supposed to end these nightmares once and for all? What the hell?!

"Then what do you expect me to do?! Let him go and stand around here, waiting years for another chance to leave?" I knew I was getting into trouble if I questioned a child's ghost that's been here much longer than I have, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"_You're not meant to do that. She is."_

"Who's 'she?'"

"_You'll find out if you calm down. Then we can all get out." _

I realized I was practically cursed with so much hatred I was nearly breaking both the man's neck and arm. He was shouting at me both furiously and apologetically, but I knew he didn't mean it. _Shut up, already, you motherfucker._

I nodded slowly and stepped away from the man, leaving him to jump to his feet and look at me with the scariest, most irritated face I've ever seen on anyone. He looked to the axe stuck in the wall and with a few tugs of effort, managed to yank it out. He turned back to me, his finger running along the blade and barely leaving a trace of blood. He started to run at me again; I stood still and did nothing, but then it happened.

A blinding light appeared at the doorway, enabling both of us to snap our attention to whatever was happening right there. Out of nowhere, a tiny child, smaller than the rest faded into sight, with an appearance holding a much thicker tear stain than the others. Its appearance resembled a very young girl who seemed to be crying eternally. I let go of the man.

He jumped away from me, throwing me a hard, cold stare. Then he remembered of the fifth ghost. Suddenly, he started freaking out even more than he was when I had walked in. The other four must've been what was scaring him so much, but for some reason, this child frightened him the most.

The ghost began to near him, slowly chasing after him as he ran throughout the room, trying to escape. She eventually cornered him; he looked back and forth frantically with nowhere else to go. Then he backed up, until he bumped into the one suit that sat in the corner and surprised me most. The suit of Springtrap.

Quickly, the man slipped into the suit with no trouble at all, and threw on the costume's head. _What is this moron doing? _I thought.

He laughed as he stood up, somehow showing the strange pulses of new strength that had gone through him continuously. "You little fuckers can't get me now." He laughed at them. They gave no reaction.

I took a step back. If he was a robot now, then there's a chance I might lose after all if we fought. His new power could be too much, even for him. He could easily overpower me or anyone here. He cackled hysterically, feeling powerful… until it happened.

Suddenly, a loud snap went off, and his laughter ended. Before I or anyone could do anything, dozens of drips of blood poured out of his suit. He screeched in pain, losing over half the blood in his body, and soon collapsed to the ground. He looked up weakly at the ghosts, who just vanished. It was clear that they were now free. But what about me?

The man or, Springtrap looked to me. He was a robot now, and he had misused his new power. Was I going to be stuck here forever with him? Would he eventually be able to dismantle me, or could I end his robotic life while it was still going on? Just then, a white light filled my vision. I became blind again, only this time, I couldn't feel anything at all. I dropped to my knees; my body hitting the ground loudly was the last thing I could hear.

"_Is she awake?"_

"_I dunno. Maybe she's dead for real?" _

"_Of course she's dead, William! Just wait for her to not be blind anymore." _

"_Great way to say that, Clara." _

"_Stop it, okay? Look!"_

_My eyes fluttered open. I was surrounded by five young children, who stared at me eagerly. The first two children seemed to be twins, with brown hair and eyes, and tanned skin. The third looked a lot older than the others, and was a red-head with green eyes. The fourth was a blonde girl with pretty blue eyes. And the fifth one was a pale black-haired girl who didn't show her eyes. These were the children who were murdered, right?_

"_Hi!" The blonde spoke first. "My name is Emily, and that's Trevor," she pointed first to the red-head. "William and Clara," then she pointed to the twins. "And that's—"_

"_I'm Grace." The black-haired girl interrupted Emily. Her long and straight hair covered her eyes, masking most of her face except her pale, thin lips. "Welcome home." _

_I stared at the girl. What did she say? Where was I, anyway? Then, I realized that I was no longer the jet-black-colored mess of a robot, but instead a human with a bit long, messy dark brown hair that relaxed on the front of my shoulders. I was a human after all._

"_Where are we?" I asked them._

"_It's okay, don't worry. We're safe!" Clara squealed excitedly, jumping with energy. I looked at her confusedly._

"_We're dead." Grace replied, almost emotionlessly. "After the man has been taken care of, we've all passed on, including the souls of all the other guards and humans who were stuffed into the other suits."_

_It was great to know everyone who died there had been finally avenged after so many decades. I took a deep breath, sitting up and stretching. The world around us was bright, so bright it was almost colorless. Warm sunlight shone on us all. It felt great._

"_So we're in... heaven?" I inquired, standing up. Was this what that place was like?_

"_You could say that. We're somewhere safe enough to call 'heaven.' And the large numbers of other dead humans seem to have mostly gone here as well." She answered. It creeped me out a bit she knew so much. She did suffer the most torture for all those years and had the power to beat Springtrap, but did she somehow get some kind of "super knowledge" or something?_

_I could have asked her. I could have gotten answers. But instead, I kneeled down in front of her, and gave her a hug. She deserved it the most, anyways. I could hear a small sniffling as she proceeded to lightly place her hands around my back for a few seconds then pull away. She looked at me, tears seeming to be streaming down her cheeks. Her dark hair blocked it, though, so I couldn't see anything of her eyes._

"_Thank you." She whispered, turning away. "I think we should go. All of us." She began to walk off, leaving me and only Emily behind, as the other kids followed Grace._

"_I'm scared to go." She muttered. "I think my parents are still alive."_

"_You have them, don't you?" I asked and pointed to the other four who were already pretty far ahead. She nodded._

"_I-I guess so…" _

"_Grace! C'mon!" The twins called to the blonde in unison._

_She blinked. "Coming!" She yelled and ran after them. _

_I was then left alone, standing in a world of brightness. I sighed and spun around, getting ready to leave myself. I didn't deserve to die, did I? But I guess it didn't matter anymore. I was free, right?_

_I glanced back at the children. The animatronics they possessed in my illusions… was that them? Or was it just an illusion, like said? I don't know. I guess that didn't need to be answered anymore. Yet, this whole time, I was just so blind and determined to get out; I didn't have one clue of what was actually happening._

_I had a feeling we weren't friends before. None of us were. I wasn't friends with any of them—not the toys, not the originals. They all hated me. No wonder they wouldn't help me in the illusion with the purple guy._

_That couldn't have been their fault, could it? I was eventually consumed with so much hatred, that I almost wanted to kill until it was all over. So was that how they felt with me? Did they not realize this until they were freed?_

_Forget it. I'm stupid. I'm an idiot, but, well, a free idiot. Nothing matters anymore. But if I'm dead, then does that mean my family could be here too?_

_A sudden yell cut off my thoughts. I looked up in alarm, only to find a familiar figure only some feet away. I recognized him immediately. He stared ahead at me with wide, half-shocked and half-overjoyed eyes. I had the same expression. I took a step towards him, my mind buzzing with multiple questions to ask, like for one, how he died over all these years. But I didn't ask. _

"_You're home, Catherine."_

* * *

**_H-Hi, anyone who still bothers to read this. Okay, so yes, this was my longest delay for a chapter, but I was reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally busy with so many summer classes and things I'm trying to work on at the same time. I apologize very much for the delay, so I tried my best to change the ending from what was intended of it to make it better than the rest of the story/chapter endings. Yes, it's very bad. But I tried. And please don't say things like "the kid in Golden Freddy isn't a girl," or "this barely fits in with the FNAF timeline," because I just randomly chose to have it that way, okay? Anyways, this is the final chapter of Awakened, so... I hope you enjoyed. SO, lemme just point out that the guy in the end is someone very close to the main character, or Catherine. I won't say who, but it's someone she's definitely familiar with. Also, her family is still alive, so he's basically all she's got. Just wanted to say that. ALRIGHT, so while I'm trying to begin my next story (which by the way, it may be a while until I put it up) I just want to say thank you for giving me positive reviews on my first story for this account. I really appreciate it~ So, I'll see you all/any of you in my second story when it gets put up, I guess... Bye!_**

**_~ThatOneObsessiveWriter_**


End file.
